Hingga Akhir Usia
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Siapa bilang yang bisa mesra-mesraan pasangan muda? Kakek dan nenek juga bisa, dong! Bahkan mesranya bikin iri pasangan milenial. / "Tanggal Satu November, terima kasih telah memilihku." / KibaIno


"Bangun, kakek tua! Sudah pagi!"

Kiba bangun sambil mengaduh sakit, gila, padahal istrinya sudah 60 tahun, masih saja enerjik selayaknya ketika muda.

"Heh nenek sialan, ini masih pagi, jangan teriak-teriak, telingaku tidak muda lagi."

Ino yang sudah selesai memukuli Kiba dengan tangan menatapnya jutek. "Bodoh! Aku tidak akan teriak-teriak begini kalau kamu ingat ini hari apa."

Kiba yang masih setengah sadar menguap, matanya ia kucek perlahan, buram menjadi jelas. Istrinya walau sudah kepala enam, namun tetap terlihat indah, yah, inilah keuntungan punya istri yang bisa ilmu medis. Kiba tersenyum perlahan, meski cerewet, ia tetap cinta istrinya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum? Sudah ingat hari apa?"

"Hmmm ... Rabu?"

"Bukan! Duh, kenapa kau tidak peka, sih," Ino mengesah napas frustrasi. "Kuberi petunjuk, sekarang tanggal satu November."

Mulut mengaga dan tangan terkepal pertanda Kiba sudah ingat. Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi dan menyuruh Ino untuk makan duluan. Ino tersenyum senang, suaminya tidak lupa.

* * *

 **Hingga Akhir Usia**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Chesee-ssu**

 **Warning: Standar applied**

* * *

 _Happy reading ..._

* * *

"Kamu tahu, 'kan umur kita tidak muda lagi? Jangan lari-lari, dong!"

Kiba mengeluh punggungnya sakit karena istrinya berjalan cepat sekali, padahal sudah kepala enam, kok bisa, sih tetap enerjik seperti itu? Ya, Kiba dulu ketika muda juga enerjik, kok! Hanya saja sekarang ia sudah tua, sangat tua. Untuk naik tangga rumah saja penuh perjuangan, apalagi untuk pergi ke wahana bermain.

Ino yang sadar suaminya tertinggal di belakang, langsung berbalik kemudian bergelayut manja pada suaminya. Ia tersenyum cerah. "Aduh, aku minta maaf, sayang. Aku benar-benar bersemangat ke sini, sudah lama sekali rasanya, hehehe."

Kiba yang tadinya ingin marah tidak jadi karena melihat wajah istrinya berseri-seri. Ia hanya bisa mendengkus untuk memperlihatkan rasa kesalnya. "Kau itu, ingat umur, dong. Sudah kepala enam masih saja pecicilan, nanti kalau encok kumat, baru deh mengeluh padaku."

"Hehehe, maaf, sayang," kepala Ino menempel di bahu Kiba. "Tapi tahu, nggak? Walau kepala enam, kamu masih kelihatan tampan lhooo. Cuma yang bikin beda hanya uban dan keriput, sih."

"Kamu muji pasti mau sesuatu, 'kan?"

"Hehehe tahu aja," Ino tertawa lepas. "Kita naik kora-kora-"

"SUDAH KUBILANG INGAT UMUR DASAR NENEK!"

* * *

Kiba tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menang melawan argumen istrinya, sekeras apapun ia mencoba.

Dan sekarang, jantungnya hampir saja terjun bebas karena baru saja ia bermain kora-kora, mengikuti perkataan istri tercinta. Padahal, petugas taman bermain sudah mengingatkan bahwa orang tua sebaiknya tidak naik wahana yang membuat jantung melompat itu, akan tetapi entah bagaimana istrinya meyakinkan mereka. Dan hasilnya, napasnya tak beraturan, padahal ia hanya duduk saja di sana, akan tetapi ia merasa seperti dikejar-kejar setan.

Berbeda dengannya, Ino yang sedang pergi memesan makanan terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan wanita itu tertawa-tawa sampai liurnya terbang. Bahkan setelah turun dari wahana, Ino menertawakan dan mengejeknya karena wajahnya biru seperti mayat.

"Nih, kebabnya." Ino memberikan kebab pada Kiba yang duduk bengong menunggunya. Ino pun duduk di depannya, mengamati Kiba yang makan dalam diam.

Alis Kiba bertaut heran, kenapa kebabnya tidak ada dagingnya?

"Khusus untukmu kebabnya nggak pakai daging," Ino menjawab pertanyaan Kiba yang bahkan belum terucap. "Nanti kolesterol."

"Wah perhatian sekali, istriku memang bisa diandalkan," tangan Kiba merayap perlahan, kebabnya ia taruh di atas meja. Ia mengambil kebab Ino dengan cepat, dilihatnya kebab Ino yang penuh daging.

"Karena istriku begitu perhatian, aku juga harus perhatian, dong! Daripada istriku kena kolesterol, lebih baik aku saja. Kan aku sayang istri."

Ino melotot melihat Kiba memakan kebabnya dalam sekali gigitan. Ino yang ingin mengomeli sang suami mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat suaminya mendadak sakit kepala, wanita tua itu tertawa-tawa. Kolesterol suaminya kambuh.

"Istri kurang ajar, suami sakit malah ditertawakan."

Ino akhirnya beranjak dari kursinya, ia memegang kepala suaminya, dari tangannya, keluar pendar hijau.

"Makanya, dengarkan kata istrimu, dasar kakek keras kepala."

* * *

Tur mereka berakhir di tepi sungai Konoha. Sungai ini berada di paling ujung, harus melewati hutan dulu agar bisa sampai ke sungai ini.

Percikan air berhamburan kala Ino mengayunkan kaki-kakinya. Kiba yang berada di sampingnya hanya diam, menikmati air yang mengalir dari kaki-kakinya.

"Hai suamiku, raut wajahmu serius sekali. Tidak menikmati kencan kita?"

"Bukan begitu," Kiba menatap pantulan dirinya dalam air yang mengalir. Beda sekali wajahnya ketika masih muda. "Aku hanya kangen Akane."

"Aduduh, manis sekali suamiku ini. Merindukan anaknya," Ino tersenyum menggoda suaminya. "Dia baik-baik saja, kok! Kan kemarin kita baru saja _video call_ dengannya."

"Aku tahu, hanya saja rasanya lama sekali dia tidak mengunjungi kita."

"Akane juga sibuk, Sayang. Suaminya juga sibuk. Lagipula jarak kita dengan Akane jauh. Ia tidak bisa datang ke Konoha terus-terusan."

Kiba menatap istrinya, tersenyum, lalu mengelus pipinya, kerutan samar terasa pada telapak tangannya.

"Kautahu, kau sudah banyak berubah," mata cokelatnya tak melepaskan pandangannya dari mata sebiru langit istrinya. "Padahal dulu sekali, kau yang paling tidak setuju kalau Akane menikah dengan pria itu. Mana diboyong ke luar dari Konoha pula. Aku masih ingat ketika kamu marah pada Akane hanya karena dia tidak mendengarkan ucapanmu."

"Itu 'kan dulu. Semakin tua, aku semakin belajar," Ino memegang tangan Kiba, matanya melembut penuh sayang. "Kau juga sama. Sekarang kau jadi lebih bijak, tidak gampang tersulut emosi lagi. Hehehe."

"Itu juga berkatmu. Haruskah kubilang aku bersyukur punya istri sepertimu?"

"Kamu sudah bilang," Ino tersenyum lebar. "Satu November, terima kasih sudah memilihku jadi istrimu. Aku bahagia."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Tahu tidak dulu sainganku banyak sekali. Dari Shikamaru sampai Sai, astaga dulu kau benar-benar wanita yang paling diinginkan di Konoha," Kiba melepas tangannya, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Sampai sekarang, aku masih menyangka bahwa ini adalah mimpi, mimpi kalau kau memilihku, bahkan sampai kita tua."

"Apa mau kutampar untuk meyakinkan?"

"Sialan, jangan rusak momennya!"

"Hahaha."

Ketika matahari dilahap malam, kunang-kunang secara malu-malu ke luar dari dalam persembunyian. Pohon-pohon yang tertiup angin bagai lagu di malam sepi. Bulan bersembunyi dibalik awan karena tersipu melihat kakek dan nenek bercumbu bagai remaja milenial.

* * *

 **a/n: haloo, chesee balik lagi Xdmaafkeun ficnya gaje, tapi kuharap kalian semua suka wkwk. Dah lama banget ga nulis kibaino lololol**

 **btw, kalian pada tahu belum kalau IFA udah mulai? Iya, IFA, Indonesian Fanfiction Awards, penghargaan bagi author dan karyanya. Kalau mau cek lebih lengkap, bisa banget lihat di:** **/profilIFA18** **atau tanya-tanya sama aku hehe. Dan juga, kalau sudah tahu IFA dan tidak ingin dikirimi pesan oleh humas IFA boleh banget cek link:** **/bebasnomsosIFA**

 **Kritik dan saran akan sangat diapresiasi ^^ terima kasih sudah membaca**!


End file.
